Hello Wisconsin
by tinkersm
Summary: First Season, with a new character. The niece of Red, Miss Madeleine Forman. The rich, shy girl who moves to Wisconsin after losing her mother and a father who's never there.


Moving In

First Season, with a new character. The niece of Red, Miss Madeleine Forman. The rich, shy girl who moves to Wisconsin after losing her mother and a father who's never there.

Point Place, Wisconsin ( 1969)

Eight year old Madeleine Rose Forman stepped out from her fathers Lincoln, tears running down her chubby cheeks. The driver Earl gave the young girl a warm sympathy smile and holding out his hand towards the crying girl to take. Sighing, Madeleine looked down her pink ruffled dress that had droplets of tear stains. Sniffling she took Earl's elderly hand, the other hand held tightly against her chest, Mr. Oinky, her pink cuddly pig. A birthday present given from her mother for her first birthday.

"Miss Madeleine, I know this is hard for you but understand little child your mother would have wanted you to grow up with children of your own age." patting her hand gently as they walked up to the white painted house.

"But why here? Why move me from California? Why doesn't daddy want me?" asked the little redhead girl, fresh tears running down emerald eyes.

"Your father is having a hard time dealing with your mothers passing. He thought it was better if your uncle and his family would take you in until the pained was less. You see how your father company works, his traveling and the busy hours at work would be too hard and stressful to be there for you at certain times. You'll be alone in the big mansion with only the maids to keep you company. Before your mother passed, she thought it was better if Mr. Forman would have custody over you. Which your father agreed."

"Cant you take care of me?" whispered Madeleine stopping her steps to look up at the nice driver.

"I'm afraid not little one," bending down to lift her small wet chin up, "I'm much too old and too weak from my bones to take care of you. Trust me, you will love it here. All your clothes have already been moved here and your toys as well. Your father will see you as much as he possibly can and your uncle has the authority to take out money from your parents account to spend on you and only you, so you can have anything you want. I also heard that you have a cousin who's almost the same age as you, maybe a year or two older. Have faith little Madeleine, who knows, maybe the move will be a better experience. "tugging her small hand to continue the walk.

Rigging the door bell, all Madeleine could do is stare down her white polished shoes. Just a few months ago, she had the perfect little life. A father who work at a big company and president of his job, a mother who was so devoted in motherhood. A big mansion with maids and butlers to wait on her and her family, all living at the pretty warm town of Beverly Hills. Now, all she had was a father who was never home, the housing servants no longer needed for help, a lonely cold house and a sick mother who lost her life from cancer. Leaving behind a brokenhearted young girl who the only family she now had were her Uncle Marty and her Uncle Reginald and his wife Katherine and their son.

Looking quickly up when the white painted door opened, Madeleine took in her first look at her new family.

A man with dark reddish brown hair but more brown stood, face stern and calm but with sincere hazel eyes. Next to him a pretty lady with blonde fashionable hair and blue eyes smiled warmly at the tear-eyed girl. Standing in the middle of the adults, was a brown haired hazel eyed boy who only looked at her with wonder. With few exchanged words, the new family welcomed in the newest quiet member of the family into there house, while the older butler/driver walked back to his bosses car. Looking back and glimpsing at the pigtail redhead that held protectively at her pink stuff pig with both small arms as hugs and smiles was shown as the door was closed .

"May you have a new fresh happy start Madeleine Rose." smiling sadly and pulling out of the sidewalk and out of sight.


End file.
